User blog:Fobarimperius/Monolith
Back to main navigation Status Basic Name: Monolith Class: Omniversal Dictator Rank: Leader Music: The Third Crisis - Vs Cubia Image: Custom Boss Track: User Dfficulty: 1000-10 (Insane) Stats Lv: 9999 HP: 87196963 SP: 16176432 ATK: 23748309 DEF: 22679476 INT: 22684891 RES: 22676930 HIT: 23514130 SPD: 22948415 Logistics COUNTER: 3 MV: 11 JM: 81 TW: 6 CRIT: 60% Resistances FIRE: 25% WATER: 25% WIND: 25% STAR: 25% FIST: -10% GUN: 20% SWORD: 0% AXE: 0% SPEAR: 0% STAFF: 20% BOW: 0% MONSTER: -10% Mastery Fist: S: 100 Sword: S: 100 Spear: S: 100 Bow: S: 100 Gun: S: 100 Axe: S: 100 Staff: S: 100 Armor: S: 100 Abilities Slots 5 Unique 7 Common Unique Leader: all ally units gain 10% stats Owner of Wealth: All stats up by 30% Cursed Glare: all enemy units lose 5% stats Predation: Heal 10% of HP every attack Magic Creation: Heal 10% SP every turn Assault Attack: Increase damage by 10% for every panel moved Rapid Movement: Increase evasion by 3% for every panel moved Common Double-Bladed: Can dual-wield Double-Bladed Plus: Gains all stat bonuses from secondary weapon as if both were main weapons Vaccine: 50% immune to status effects Nirrti: Every time you dodge an attack, gain 10% stats No Critical: Increase ATK by 10%, but do not critical Boorish Counter: Cannot counter, but increase stats by 20% Heavy Stance: Cannot be lifted, increase stats by 30% Regeneration: Heal 30% of damage dealt to you Auto-Recovery: Heal 5% of Hp every turn (4359848) Poison Heal: Damage dealt by poison is damage healed by poison instead. Blinding Dash: Movement and speed doubled when paralyzed Weaken Life: Gain bonuses from weaken instead of losing them Sleep Vaccine: Cannot be put to sleep Shrink Vaccine: Cannot be shrunk Amnesia Vaccine: cannot get amnesia Specials Offensive Targeted Fire 99: S Orbital Bombardment 99: S+ Crush the Universe 99: SS+ Triple Strike 99: S+ Phantom Blow 99: A+ Hurricane Blow 99: SS+ Purgatory Palm 99: SS Rising Domination 99: SS+ Big Bang 99: SS+ No Way Out 99: SS+ Blade Rush 99: B+ Killer Spin 99: S+ Excavation 99: S Vacuum Slice X 99: S+ Rising Heavens 99: S+ Neodimension Slash 99: SS+ Super Crosslord 99: SS+ Impaler Drop 99: B (INFLICTS PARALYSIS) Thousand Piercings 99: A+ Spear Gate 99: A+ Phoenix Valor 99: S+ Tornado Spark 99: S Divine Trident 99: SS+ Meteor Sky Spear 99: SS+ Rapid Arrow 99: B+ Doppleganger 99: B+ Zielregen 99: A Chaotic X Circle 99: S Sword Inferno 99: SS+ Galaxy Comet 99: SS+ Fire Dragon Gods 99: SS+ Tri-Burst 99: A+ Victory Bullet 99: A Shotgun Craft 99: S Homing Eraser 99: S+ Top Shot 99: SS Toten Kruez 99: SS+ Cocytus 99: S+ Boulder Crush 99: S+ Yo-Yo Trick 99: SS Wild Crescent 99: S+ Silver Slugger 99: SS+ Gravity Hammer 99: SS+ Dynamic Moon 99: SS+ El Diablo 99: S Fire 99: B+: 9 Range Mega Fire 99: A+: 9 Range Giga Fire 99: SS+: 9 Range Omega Fire 99: SS+: 9 Range Tera Fire 99: SS+: 9 Range Wind 99: B+: 9 Range Mega Wind 99: A+: 9 Range Giga Wind 99: SS+: 9 Range Omega Wind 99: SS+: 9 Range Tera Wind 99: SS+: 9 Range Ice 99: B+: 9 Range Mega Ice 99: A+: 9 Range Giga Ice 99: SS+: 9 Range Omega Ice 99: SS+: 9 Range Tera Ice 99: SS+: 9 Range Star 99: B+: 9 Range Mega Star 99: A+: 9 Range Giga Star 99: SS+: 9 Range Omega Star 99: SS+: 9 Range Tera Star 99: SS+: 9 Range Poison 99: 9 Range (INFLICTS POISON) Slumber 99: 9 Range (INFLICTS SLEEP) Stun 99: 9 Range (INFLICTS PARALYSIS) Blank Out 99: 9 Range (INFLICTS AMNESIA) Charm 99: 9 Range (INFLICTS CHARM) Defensive/Support Heal 99: C+: 9 Range Mega Heal 99: B+: 9 Range Giga Heal 99: A+: 9 Range Omega Heal 99: S+: 9 Range Tera Heal 99: SS+: 9 Range Espoir 99: 9 Range (CURES ALL AILMENTS) Braveheart 99: 9 Range (BOOST TARGET ATK) Shield 99: 9 Range (BOOST TARGET DEF) Magic Boost 99: 9 Range (BOOST TARGET INT) Magic Wall 99: 9 Range (BOOST TARGET RES) Speed Boost 99: 9 Range (BOOST TARGET SPD) Enfeeble 99: 9 Range (LOWERS TARGET ATK) Armor Break 99: 9 Range (LOWERS TARGET DEF) Mind Break 99: 9 Range (LOWERS TARGET INT) Resist Break 99: 9 Range (LOWERS TARGET RES) Blind 99: 9 Range (LOWERS TARGET HIT) Slow 99: 9 Range (LOWERS TARGET SPD) Equipment Weapon: Handcannon (Carnage) (Lv 79) Weapon 2: Handcannon (Carnage) Armor 1: Altered Form (Carnage) Armor 2: Stolen Holy Icon (Carnage) Armor 3: Cybernetic Eyes (Carnage) Overload Reality Crush: Damage all enemies on the map Class Proficiency Gunner: Complete Warrior: Complete Valkyrie: Complete Magician: Complete Witch: Complete Martial Artist: Complete Fight Mistress: Complete Clergy: Complete Cleric: Complete Thief: Complete Maid: Complete Archer: Complete Ninja: Complete Lady Samurai: Complete Armor Knight: Complete Magic Knight: Complete Celestial Host: Complete Professor: Complete Wrestler: Complete Pirate: Complete Sage: Complete Dark Knight: Complete Fake: Complete Celestial Hostess: Complete Kunoichi: Complete Sorcerer: Complete Penguin: Complete Imp: Complete Orc: Complete Rabbit: Complete Fairy: Complete Sludge: Complete Slumber Cat: Complete Winged Warrior: Complete Undead: Complete Shroom: Complete Flora Beast: Complete Felynn: Complete Sea Angel: Complete Succubus: Complete Chimera: Complete Nether Noble: Complete Bear: Complete Dragon King: Complete Nine-Tails: Complete Twin Dragon: Complete Horseman: Complete Category:Blog posts